NATIONAL ANTHEM (Yunjae Version)
by YunhoisaDILF
Summary: Yunjae. Jung Yunho Seorang presiden Korea Selatan. Tampan, powerful, disegani oleh rakyatnya. bagaimana jika Kim Jaejoong seorang Bom Sex Kontroversial disinyalir adalah seorang transgender mampu menggoda sang presiden untuk jatuh kepelukannya? dan menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang? terinspirasi dari skandal marilyn monroe dan JFK & lana del rey national anthem. chapter 3 update
1. Chapter 1

NATIONAL ANTHEM (YUNJAE VERSION)

Pairing: Yunjae, (Yunho x Jaejoong). YunAra (Yunho x Go Ara)

Genre: Drama, Angst, romance

Rating: R. (rated)

Warning: Character death

Inspired by scandal between John F. Kennedy X Marilyn Monroe. And Lana Del Rey's National Anthem music video.

* * *

"Hadirin sekalian, mari kita sambut, penyanyi paling fenomenal diabad ini.."

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Seorang wanita cantik berjalan ketengah panggung menghampiri sebuah podium yang digunakan oleh sang MC untuk mengumumkan namanya. Langkahnya yang gemulai. kaki jenjangnya berkali-kali menyembul dari balik belahan dress merah panjang, memperlihatkan paha mulus sang penyanyi. Rambut panjang pirang bergelombang ditata kesamping. Rambut itu bergoyang seiring dengan lenggokan pinggang seksinya. Kehadiran Kim Jaejoong, sicantik ikon seks Korea Selatan menghipnotis seluruh populasi pria di Negara itu. Terutama bagi mereka yang menghadiri acara perayaan ulang tahun sang presiden sekaligus kemenangan Korea Selatan dalam peperangan melawan Korea Utara.

Jaejoong membungkuk ke arah sang MC yang puluhan tahun lebih tua darinya. MC pria yang memakai jas berwarna hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu itu, mempersilahkan Kim Jaejoong untuk mengambil alih podium yang sebelumnya ia gunakan. Paras cantiknya sangat mempesona, dihiasi sebuah senyuman riang menutupi kegugupannya berdiri diatas podium dan bernyanyi untuk Korea Selatan, dan sang Presiden.

Jemari lentiknya membetulkan selendang bulu yang melingkari tubuh atasnya. Setelah sebelumnya jemari-jemari cantik itu membetulkan letak _microphone_ yang bertengger diatas podium agar ia lebih nyaman bernyanyi diatasnya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menghalang sorotan lampu yang diarahkan kepadanya, Agar lebih bisa mengamati orang-orang yang menghadiri perayaan Nasional itu.

_Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday Mr President  
Happy birthday to you_

Thanks, Mr President  
For all the things you've done  
The battles that you've won  
The way you deal with S.K. Steel  
And our problems by the ton  
We thank you so much

Everybody, Happy Birthday

Suara Kim Jaejoong tidak hanya terdengar merdu, namun suaranya terdengar sangat sensual. Mampu membangunkan hasrat dan gairah setiap lelaki yang mendengarnya. Desahan-desahan yang ia keluakan mengiringi setiap bait lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan, seolah menghipnotis laki-laki untuk memujanya. Ruangan yang tadinya hening berubah menjadi sangat riuh akibat tepuk tangan yang dilanyangkan untuk penyanyi seksi itu. Kim Jaejoong adalah dambaan seluruh warga Korea Selatan. Tak terkecuali sang Presiden.

Seorang pria tampan berumur 30an. Duduk diatas kursi yang memang diperuntukan khusus untuknya, istri, dan kedua anaknya yang masih balita. Pria tersebut memakai jas hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Kaki kanannya menopang kaki kirinya. Memberikan aura dominan, dan _power_ yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Mata tajam pria itu menatap lekat sang penyanyi yang masih berada diatas panggung.

Seketika mata keduanya bertemu. Pria itu merasakan getaran-getaran elektromagnetik ketika mata musangnya menatap kedua mata bulat yang bersinar bak batu pualam. Pria yang dijuluki 'sang Presiden' mencondongkan badannya kesamping. Sudah paham dengan maksud sang Presiden, Seorang pengawal segera menghampirinya. Telinganya mendengar seluruh perintah yang di bisikan sang pemimpin Negara tersebut dan segera pergi untuk melaksanakannya. Tubuh pria tampan itu kembali keposisinya semula dan merapikan jas nya yang sedikit berubah arah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, begitu banyak penyanyi berbakat di Korea Selatan, mereka harus memilih _transgender_ untuk bernyanyi di _Blue House_?"

Suara istri cantiknya yang sedikit terdengar ketus mencuri perhatian sang Presiden. Pria tinggi itu hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar pedas dari perempuan yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya. Perempuan itu memang masih muda, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun meragukan bakatnya sebagai seorang ibu Negara.

"Setidaknya Kim Jaejoong sedikit banyak telah berjasa untuk meringankan beban psikologis rakyat Korea Selatan dimasa perang Ara-yah".

"Maksudmu membuat rakyat kita menjadi lebih berotak mesum?".

Sang Presiden hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari istrinya.

Jung Yunho, seorang Presiden Korea Selatan. Tampan, muda, berwibawa, cerdas, licik, dan ahli strategi. Kecerdasanya membuat Jung Yunho terpilih menjadi Presiden diumurnya yang masih muda. Tidak hanya kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Postur tubuh, dan figurnya yang karismatik, Aura _power _yang terpancar dari dirinya menaikan popularitasnya secara global. Bahkan Jung Yunho disebut-sebut sebagai "_The model-like President" _oleh majalah_Times_. Serta dinobatkan menjadi _"The Hottest President of All Time" _oleh majalah _People_, dan majalah _Forbes _Amerika Serikat, menobatkan Jung Yunho di posisi ke-3 sebagai _"The Most Powerful Person on Earth"_.

Meski umurnya yang baru menginjak kepala 3, Jung Yunho telah membawa kemajuan pesat bagi Korea Selatan dalam segi Ekonomi, Militer, dan Teknologi. Dibawah kepemimpinannya, Korea Selatan mampu meningkatkan GDP* sebanyak 10% dalam waktu yang singkat. Menobatkan Korea Selatan menjadi Negara dengan kekuatan Ekonomi terbesar ke-3 setelah Amerika Serikat dan China. Memenangkan 3 peperangan di Korea Utara, Mongolia, dan Uzbekhistan. Serta menjadi aliansi militer terbesar Amerika Serikat, pada perang di Amerika Latin. Membawa Korea Selatan menjadi negara dengan kekuatan militer terbesar ke-5 setelah Amerika Selatan, China, Rusia, dan Inggris.

Keberhasilan dan prestasi politik yang diraih oleh Jung Yunho membuat ia dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Ketampanannya membuat puluhan bahkan ratusan wanita ingin menjadi simpanan sang Presiden.

.

.

.

Sebuah kertas berwarna putih gading berada dalam genggaman wanita cantik yang dijuluki sebagai Bom Sex Korea Selatan. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap tulisan yang tertera diatas kertas putih beraroma _Blue House _tersebut. _'Presiden ingin menemui mu'_. Tulisan ini membuat dirinya gugup sekaligus senang. Sudah lama ia mendambakan sang Presiden. lagipula manusia waras mana di dunia ini yang tidak mendambakannya?.

Wanita cantik itu mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam tas tangan dan menyalakannya. Sedikit nikotin akan mampu membuatnya rileks. Ia meniupkan asap rokok keatas dan mengamatinya menghilang bersama angin dari pendingin ruangan. Sebuah ketukan pintu sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia segera mematikan rokok disebuah asbak yang berada diatas meja rias.

"Ya?"

Seorang pengawal yang memberikannya kertas tadi masuk kedalam ruangan.

Jaejoong menyadari, apa yang akan datang menghampirinya.

Sebuah senyum merekah dibibir merahnya yang sexy. Sebentarlagi, ia akan meraih mimpi ratusan ribu wanita Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

TBC

ff baru? hahahaha satu lagi ff yg terinspirasi dari lagunya Lana Del Rey. who can resist? Lana is my bae

oiya aku bikin homin versionnya. mungkin ada yg mau coba baca homin? hehehe XD

untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin jaejoong, judulnya "Happy Birthday Mr. President" oleh Marlyn Monroe. song can be found here y-o-u-t-u-b-e ( d o t ) c o m (slash)watch?v=EqolSvoWNck

Lana Del Rey's National Anthem Video can be found here y-o-u-t-u-b-e (d o t) c o m (slash)watch?v=sxDdEPED0h8

please comment/review/kritik. atau kalau mau ngehina FF aku juga ga apa-apa. buat bahan pembelajaran (biar gampang nulis skripsi) LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! no edit! disturbing content! adultery!

* * *

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi buatan Christian Louboutin menggema disepanjang koridor yang dirancang sesuai dengan arsitektur gaya Eropa modern. Lantai parket yang bersinar, dinding yang dilapisi dengan _wallpaper _berwarna campuran antara putih gading dan sedikit emas. Lampu-lampu dinding yang ditempelkan sebagai sumber penerangan, sekaligus memberi kesan elegan dan mewah. Tidak banyak ornament, lukisan atau potret yang dipajang untuk meramaikan koridor.

Dari luar bangunan ini, identitas Asia sangat kentara dari rancangan yang menyerupai rumah adat khas Korea. Sementara didalam, eksen modern dan western justru mendominasi gaya interior setiap ruangan.

Gedung ini memang terlihat mewah. Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menandingi kemewahan yang disuguhi oleh arsitek-arsitek perancang _White House. _

Tentu saja Kim Jaejoong pernah menginjakkan telapak kaki mulusnya di gedung yang berstatus rumah dinas Presiden Negara super power itu.

_Siapa sangka, bahkan Presiden Amerika Serikat saja rela merubah orientasi seksualnya untuk mencicipi tubuh indah Kim Jaejoong._

_Money is the anthem  
Of success  
So before we go out  
What's your address?_

…

CHAPTER 2

_"Presiden Jung, Nona Kim telah tiba". _

Seorang pria tampan duduk di sebuah kursi dibalik meja kerja berplakat 'Presiden Korea Selatan ' . Sepasang mata musang mengamati tayangan _slide _gambar dari LCD transparan berukuran 81". Kedua tangan disibukkan memegang dua buah benda yang mampu memenuhi kenikmatan cirri khas seorang laki-laki. Separuh gelas cairan _Dom Perignon _ditangan kiri dan sebatang cerutu dengan ujung berwarna merah menyala terbakar ditangan kanan.

Slide itu menampilkan kumpulan foto hasil tangkapan majalah Playboy Amerika edisi ke 74. Edisi khusus Kim Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda tampak polos tanpa busana. Perempuan itu sedang berbaring diatas kasur dalam pose yang menantang. Sehelai kain sprei putih menghalangi bagian privat tubuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah Masterpiece. Ciptaan terbaik kombinasi antara kekuatan tuhan dan manusia.

Bibir hati itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian, tatkala seorang pengawal menyampaikan informasi yang ia tunggu sedari tadi melalui intercom*.

Pria tersebut dengan santainya menaruh gelas diatas meja dan meraih remot kecil. Dengan satu sentuhan jarinya diatas tombol merah, tayangan dari LCD transparan memudar, menjadi sebuah satu garis hitam sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Sang presiden meletakkan pangkal cerutu diantara kedua bibirnya, dan menghisap asapnya dalam-dalam sampai ke paru. Asap pekat terhembus melalui bibir indahnya sembari mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Suruh ia masuk, dan jangan ganggu aku sampai urusanku dengan nona kim selesai".

_"Baik Presiden Jung"._

"Dan Jika ibu negara mencariku, katakan aku sedang ada rapat rahasia".

_"Baik Presiden Jung"._

Pengawal bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah headphone berwarna hitam yang tersangkut ditelinga kanannya, mempersilahkan seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang kedalam ruangan. Kemudian ia membungkuk sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali pintu dari kayu mahoni. Cerutu yang masih setengah utuh diremas kedalam sebuah asbak. Mematikan api yang membakar daun tembakau kualitas dunia didalamnya. Jung Yunho beranjak dari kursi dan menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Kaki Jenjang terlapisi celana buatan desainer Giorgio Armani, melangkah dengan santai.

Wanita cantik yang barusaja memasuki wilayah kekuasaan utama sang Presiden menundukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat.

"Selamat malam Presiden Jung, sebuah kehormatan saya diperkenankan untuk bernyanyi diacara anda".

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian memberikan sebuah salam hangat, sedikit membungkuk dan meraih jemari perempuan itu. Pria tampan itu memberi sebuah kecupan lembut dipunggung tangan yang rajin Jaejoong berikan _handcream_ aroma vanilla setiap harinya. Senyuman dan tatapan menggoda mengembang dibibir seksi perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Selamat malam nona Kim, penampilanmu sangat mengagumkan, silahkan duduk".

Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna emas. Jaejoong mulai bertanya, apa yang membuat gedung ini dipenuhi dengan warna emas?. Bahkan pintu ruangan ini pun diberi cat emas. Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu kesamping, sengaja mempertonjolkan kelebihan leher jenjangnya yang menawan. Mata bulat Jaejoong mengamati punggung bidang Yunho yang menuangkan cairan bening dari sebotol Baccardi kedalam gelas.

_Dasar … pria kaya dengan minuman._

Dua buah gelas dijinjing oleh jemari indah Yunho, satu gelas ia berikan kepada Jaejoong dan yang satunya ia teguk sedikit.

"Presiden Jung anda adalah idola saya, saya mewakili seluruh wanita di Korea Selatan sangat berterimakasih pada anda".

Seringaian kecil mengembang ketika Yunho mendengar ucapan diplomatis si cantik Korea Selatan. Bukan hal baru mendengar pujian seperti itu. Bahkan pujian dan cacian adalah makanan sehari-hari sang Presiden. Yunho mengamati senyuman Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda. Tidak seperti perempuan lainnya, Jaejoong menggoda tidak dengan tindakan agresif. Seperti sebuah sihir, perempuan cantik itu menggoda laki-laki tanpa perlu melakukkan hal-hal ekstrim. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, Jaejoong mampu membuat puluhan laki-laki berpengaruh untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Bagi Yunho sudah bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, Kim Jaehoong bagaikan sebuah piala bergilir internasional.

Yunho memangku kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya, kedua tangannya melipat di depan tubuhnya mengamati perempuan didepannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Begitukah? Saya sangat tersanjung mendapat pujian dari nona Kim". Yunho mengamati kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong yang mengedip, bahkan hanya bulu matanya saja sangat indah. "Saya juga sudah lama mengidolakan nona Kim. Bahkan saya mengoleksi semua album nona".

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengedip, alisnya terangkat. "Benarkah itu Presiden Jung?". Jaejoong meneguk cairan bening dalam genggamannya. "Bagaimana menurut anda?".

"Sangat….. sensual". Yunho menyeringai dan menelan cairan bening yang mengalirkan kehangatan ditenggorokkannya.

"aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku… hanya untukku.. Sendiri".

Jaejoong menyeringai nakal. Perempuan itu menaruh gelas Bacardi diatas meja dan berjalan menghampiri sang Presiden. Jaejoong melangkah perlahan, dengan sengaja ia melenggokkan pinggang seksinya untuk menggoda Yunho. Yunho menatap senyum Jaejoong yang seolah menghipnotis seluruh tubuhnya. Jemari lentik Jaejoong menelusuri lengan Yunho sampai kebahunya yang bidang. Cat kukunya berwarna merah menyala, mengkilap dibawah sinar lampu.

Bibir seksi Jaejoong menempel ditelinga Yunho, "kau tahu apa yang suaraku bisa lakukan terhadap laki-laki kan?". Jari-jari indah Jaejoong kembali menelusuri tubuh Yunho yang terbalut jas Giorgio Armani. "suaraku mampu menggetarkan pria.. dari hati …. Sampai…."

Pandangan penuh nafsu terpancar dari sepasang mata musang, ketika jemari lentik Jaejoong mengelus gundukan didepan celananya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Mengamati bibir seksinya yang dilapisi oleh lipstick merah menyala. Tidak ada jarak yang menghalangi mereka. Bahkan perempuan cantik itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau buktikan sekarang?..". Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat. Bibirnya yang mengumbar senyuman menggoda perlahan terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara seksinya.

_"My pussy tastes like pepsi-cola" ._

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Jari-jari tangan yunho menjalar dari pinggang sampai kepunggung indah Jaejoong.

_"My Eyes are wide like cherry pies"._

Telunjuk Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Yunho. Alis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, sampai ke bibir hati. Merekam seluruh detil wajah pria dibawahnya melalui sensor-sensor kulitnya.

_" I gots a taste for a man who're older"_

Tangan kanan Yunho menelusup kebelakang leher Jaejoong dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat. Yunho menyesap leher jenjang Jaejoong memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil tepat di titik sensitivenya. Jaejoong menengadah.

_"it's always been so it's no surprise". _

Kecupan dan jilatan Yunho menjalar ke tulang leher hingga permukaan dadanya yang terbuka. Jari Yunho meraih resleting dress di punggung Jaejoong, menariknya hingga ke pangkal. Dua buah bongkahan kenyal yang berayun menyambut kebebasannya.

_"Harvey's in the sky with diamonds and it's making me crazy"._

Jaejoong mengerang. Bibir hati Yunho mengapit putingnya yang menegang. Tangan perempuan itu beralih meremas rambut Yunho, kuku-kukunya yang di manicure seolah menancap kulit kepala sang Presiden. Menuntutnya untuk menghisap lebih kuat. Tangan Yunho menjalar masuk dibalik dress Jaejoong. mengelus paha mulusnya, terus naik hingga menemukan gundukan yang sudah menegang.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yunho mengerang kecewa.

"Maaf.. aku.. sebenarnya… aku…. Umm…. Laki-laki.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. Seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah polos "dan aku belum operasi yang dibawah sana". Jaejoong merutuki diri sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia bertingkah seperti perawan di malam pertamanya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kegugupan Jaejoong. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang menggoda ada sisi lain yang ia tidak ketahui dari perempuan berumur 25 tahun itu. "aku sudah tahu, tenang saja, santai saja, lanjutkan nyanyian mu".

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Bibir seksinya mengerang ketika bibir Yunho kembali menghisap puting kirinya. Sementara dibalik dressnya, tangan Yunho telah berhasil melepaskan g-string yang ia kenakan.

_"All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby"._

Tangan kanan Yunho meremas kejantanan Jaejoong mengocoknya perlahan. Jaejoong mengerang, menggesek-gesekan bongkahan pantatnya di gundukan celana Yunho. Keduanya terhanyut kedalam sensasi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhJaejoong sedikit dari tubuhnya. Ia berusaha membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya . Melepas, membebaskan kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengeras.

_"Come on baby let's ride we can escape to the great sunshine"._

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Bibirnya menyambar bibir hati pria didepannya, menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Sementara itu, Yunho memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong. mempersiapkan lubang itu sebelum dimasuki oleh penis Yunho yang jauh lebih besar. Tusukan-tusukan jari Yunho yang panjang dan berurat memanjakan sensor-sensor dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

Jaejoong membutuhkan friksi yang lebih, penisnya juga butuh perhatian. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Yunho. Penis Yunho yang berurat memberikan sensasi yang membuatnya lupa siapa namanya. Perempuan itu menegang saat jari-jari Yunho menekan titik prostatnya. Lubangnya semakin licin, terlapisi lendir. Yunho menusuk jemarinya semakin dalam hingga Jaejoong merasakan sebuah benda asing ikut melesak masuk.

Sebuah cincin.

Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dibibir Yunho.

_"I know your wife, she wouldn't mind"._

Jaejoong memegang penis Yunho, memposisikan batangan keras seperti besi persis didepan lubangnya. Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya. Sedikit terisak ketika kejantanan Yunho melesak kedalam tubuhnya. "ahhhhh".

_"We made it out to the other side… we made it out to the other side". _

_._

_._

_Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wild now  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue is in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem_

_._

_._

Seorang wanita cantik menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sisir, menyisiri rambutnya yang ikal. Sebuah cahaya berkilauan terpantul di cermin dari jari manis menyita perhatiannya. Perempuan itu menaruh sisirnya dimeja rias kemudian menatap cincin berlian yang melingkar dengan nyaman. Ia memainkan cincin yang menjadi symbol pengikat hubungannya dengan seseorang yang membuat ia rela menyerahkan segala miliknya.

_'Mau kah kau menikah dengan ku nona go?'_

_Zurich, musim semi 2008. Disaat seluruh bunga bermekaran memenuhi pekarangan kebun Oxford. Zurich hampir sama sekali tidak punya kebun yang bisa memekarkan bunga-bunga musim semi. Seluruh kota dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat. Sebuah Icon metropolis._

_Entah kenapa kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk cinta memutuskan kabur dari mata kuliah ekonomi politik di Oxford dan langsung terbang ke Zurich. Bahkan keduanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus Zurich yang mereka pilih saat mereka berpegangan tangan di Kiddlington Airport. Zurich sama sekali bukan kota yang menawan. Villa Portofino di Belgium, Paris di Perancis, Kaukenhof di Belanda bahkan lebih memesona dan jauh lebih dekat dengan Oxford dibandingkan Zurich. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. _

_Bukan ide yang sepenuhnya buruk berkencan di Zurich. Siapa sangka hari anniversary mereka bersamaan dengan festival Sechseläuten ?. Semua orang berpakaian ala Scottish abad pertengahan. Berparade keseluruh penjuru kota. mencoba berbagai coklat dan makanan pinggir jalan. Dan membiarkan seluruh orang Swiss menyaksikan keduanya mengikat cinta. Dengan menyatukan bibir mereka, serta ucapan-ucapan I Love You dalam 4 bahasa resmi Swiss. _

_Go Ara tercengang, kedua tangan menutup mulut mulutnya yang menganga karena keterkejutan bukan main. Dihadapannya Jung Yunho, kekasihnya selama 2 tahun bertekuk lutut. Menyodorkan sebuah cincin platina bermahkotakan berlian yang bersinar. Didalam sebuah kotak cincin berbentuk bola pokemon. Dirinya memang sangat menyukai pokemon, sebuah obsesi yang aneh untuk perempuan seumurnya._

_Tanpa banyak bicara, karena tindakan Yunho membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan sedikitpun kata-kata . Go Ara mengangguk sangat cepat. Seolah tidak ingin membuat kesempatan ini terlepas dari genggamannya. Air mata bahagia berurai dengan bebas. Go Ara memeluk calon suaminya, calon pendamping hidup. Selamanya._

Perempuan yang dijuluki ibu Negara melihat jam dinding dikamarnya. Jam dinding yang terbuat dari kayu jati menunjukan waktu pukul 1 lewat tengah malam. Demi tuhan, hari ini hari ulang tahun suaminya. Tidak bisakah suaminya itu rehat sebentar dari pekerjaan presiden dan menjadi Yunho seutuhnya? .

Go Ara beranjak dari kursi meja riasnya. Gaun malam berwarna putih sangat panjang menjuntai, terseret setiap langkahnya. Perempuan itu melangkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya bersama Yunho. Ia berjalan kearah ruang kerja sang suami. Sandal santai melindungi telapak kaki indahnya dari dinginnya lantai parket.

"Ibu Negara, anda hendak kemana?" seorang pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu ruang kerja Yunho menghadangnya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi jika suaminya sedang melakukan sebuah pertemuan penting.

"Tentu saja suami ku!, kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa? Aku tidak mau melihat suamiku terlalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan negara".

"Tapi mohon maaf Ibu Negara, Presiden Jung sedang mengadakan rapat rahasia, beliau tidak ingin diganggu sampai rapatnya selesai".

Go Ara menghela nafas. Salahkah jika sekali ini saja ia ingin egois. Demi kepentingannya, demi kepentingan pribadi suaminya, demi pernikahannya.

"Baiklah… jika dia sudah selesai tolong bilang padanya, aku menunggunya dikamar".

"Baik Ibu Negara".

Wanita itu berbalik… ia tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas.

Bahkan dihari ulang tahunmu Yunho-yah?.

.

.

Ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi ruang kerja untuk menjalankan sebuah Negara, kini sangat pekat dengan aroma sex. Desahan, sengalan nafas, dan erangan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Dua insan terkulai lemas diatas sofa panjang. Seorang perempuan hampir setengah telanjang dengan dress berwarna merah tergulung dipinggangnya. Diatasnya, seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si cantik. Menghirup aroma surga yang memabukkan.

Pria itu beranjak dan menarik celana yang masih berada dilututnya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu pun mulai merapihkan dirinya kembali.

"Setelah ini kau akan diantar oleh supir pribadiku". Yunho menatap perempuan yang tengah membetulkan dressnya. Perempuan itu berdiri kemudian menghampiri Yunho meminta lelaki tersebut untuk menaikan seleting dressnya. "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku untuk menjadi penyanyi pribadiku? Hmm?".

Jaejoong berbalik, perempuan itu membantu Yunho mengikat kembali dasinya. "Bernyanyi seperti tadi? Tentu saja aku mau. Sebuah kehormatan bisa menjadi penyanyi pribadi Presiden". Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang Presiden. Bibirnya menyambar bibir hati Yunho, menghisapnya kuat. Tangan Yunho meremas bongkahan pantat Jaejoong, memukulnya.

"Aww!".

"Baiklah.. nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, senang berkenalan dengan mu nona Kim".

"Sengan berkenalan denganmu Presiden Jung". Keduanya saling membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan ruangan sang Presiden, dan diantar oleh seorang pengawal. Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan senyuman. Tangannya memencet sebuah tombol _Speed Dial_ di handphone pribadinya.

"Antarkan nona Kim ke rumah yang telah kusiapkan".

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum memandangi pesan yang baru saja masuk diponselnya.

_ini nomorku, tolong kau simpan. _

_Mulai sekarang berhenti memanggilku Presiden Jung. _

_Panggil aku Oppa! _

_JY. _

"Nona Kim, kita sudah sampai". Suara ahjusshi supir pribadi presiden mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. ia mengamati pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Tempat ini sama sekali bukan apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

"Ahjusshi… sepertinya ahjusshi salah alamat, ini bukan apartemen saya".

"Saya tidak salah alamat nona Kim, Presiden Jung memerintahkan saya untuk mengantar anda kesini". Jaejoong memutuskan turun dari mobil.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, tempat ini adalah sebuah rumah _Real estate_ termahal di Seoul. Bahkan gedung ini tidak pantas disebut rumah. Ini adalah sebuah mansion. Handphone digenggamannya berbunyi.

_Semoga kau suka dengan rumah barumu_

_JY._

Senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Hadiah yang baru saja ditermanya tentusaja membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Dari mana Jung Yunho tahu bentuk rumah idamannya?. Presiden Jung memang yang terbaik.

_Money is the reason  
We exist  
Everybody knows it, it's a fact  
Kiss, kiss_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_A/N_ . sorry endingnya aga sedikit off.. FGS INI JAM 3 MALEM HIKS.

haha yes you got it right! Jaejoong is a shemale. sebenernya aga ragu juga mau bikin Jaejoong jadi shemale. tapi karna ini settingannya AU! tapi dalam Universe ini, meaning LGBT itu di larang jadi ga bisa bikim jaejoongnya laki beneran. karena itu jaejoong harus transgender. tapi untuk shemale aku butuh pendapat kalian. apakah jaejoong dibikin shemale atau crossdressing aja? kalo emang shemale aga ngeganggu bakalan diubah konsepnya.

please review and leave your thought about this chapter.

oiya lagu yang dinyanyiin jaejoong itu Cola (pussy) oleh lana del rey wkwkwk

good night guys! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kebelakang, perawatan mahal yang rutin setiap minggu ia lakukan sangat berhasil membuat rambut pirangnya tetap terlihat rapih. Tidak perduli seberapa sering Jaejoong bergerak. Gadis cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sempurna diatas sebuah kursi bar, sebuah standing mic tepat berada didepannya. Jemari lentik mengetuk-ngetuk ujung mic sebelum perempuan cantik itu mendekatkan bibir seksinya ke kepala mic.

Kedua mata bulatnya terpejam, mencoba menghayati lagu yang akan ia bawakan kehadapan para penggemarnya dalam café ini. Suara merdu Jaejoong mulai melantunkan melodi-melodi indah memabukkan. Ditemani oleh nada-nada soft blues dari instrument akustik yang dibawakan oleh bandnya malam ini.

Bibir seksi gadis itu mungkin hasil touch up dokter bedah pelastik yang memasukkan sedikit _implant lip filler_ sehingga terlihat lebih seksi. Setidaknya para penggemar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka tetap berimajinasi bagaimana jika bibir seksi miliknya melingkar, mengapit sesuatu dibawah sana.

Jaejoong melenggokkan pinggangnya, kedua tangannya meraba tubuh bagian depan. Tindakannya semakin memberikan efek sensual terhadap penampilan malam ini.

Ia bangga menjadi sebuah objek fantasi sex jutaan warga korea

.

.

NATIONAL ANTHEM

CHAPTER 3

"Yunho-yah"

"hmm?"

"Sekolah Moonbin mengundang orang tua murid untuk hadir diacara festival sekolah, kau akan datangkan?"

"Kapan aku harus datang?"

"Besok"

"Baiklah akan ku usahakan"

"Kau sebaiknya harus mengusahakannya, moonbin sudah merindukanmu. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi sudah 3 hari kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau selalu berangkat dinas saat anak-anak belum bangun dan pulang ketika mereka sudah terlelap".

Yunho menghentikan ketikan jempol-jempolnya diatas layar touch screen. "aku merindukan tubuhmu". Itulah kata-kata yang tampil di dalam box pesan . Yunho belum sempat menekan tombol _enter_ untuk mengirim pesan tersebut kepada seorang yang sebenarnya baru tadi pagi ia temui. Istrinya benar, ia sudah 3 hari belum bertemu dengan malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Selama tiga hari yunho menghabiskan waktu dirumah yang baru ia beli untuk Jaejoong setelah seharian bekerja. Yunho akan pulang sangat larut, tergantung berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yunho menekan tombol send.

"Kau benar, kemarilah".

Go Ara beranjak dari meja rias dan menghampiri suaminya yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Yunho menggenggam tangan Go Ara mengecupnya lembut. Lavender, istrinya selalu harum beraroma Lavender. Aroma yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, selain mata indah bak dewi Yunani milik istrinya. Tapi kini aroma tubuh istrinya telah tertutup sepenuhnya, dengan aroma milik seorang perempuan yang mangacaukan pikirannya selama seminggu ini. Aroma Strawberry.

Yunho menarik tubuh Go Ara kepangkuannya, tubuh mungil wanita itu bersandar kepada tubuh kekar Yunho. Kedua lengan berotot melingkari tubuh mungil wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikan kalian hmm?"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf kepada anak-anak. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti tanggung jawabmu sebagai presiden tidak mudah".

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Go Ara, menyesap aroma lavender yang hingga kini selalu mampu menenangkan pikirannya jika sedang kalut. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi perempuan bermata hazel dalam hati Yunho. Bahkan tidak juga Jaejoong.

Go Ara mengubah posisinya menghadap Yunho, jemari lentik yang kerap ia berikan hand cream aroma lavender meraba wajah sang suami. Merekam garis-garis wajah pria bermata musang melalui sensor-sensor yang tersembunyi dibalik jaringan epidermis. Sentuhan lembut itu mengalirkan getaran cinta dan kasih sayang yang datang langsung dari relung hatinya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengubah posisi kalian dalam tingkatan prioritas, keluarga haruslah yang utama bukan?".

Go Ara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak bijaksana Yunho-yah, suamiku presiden yang bijaksana. Oxford mungkin tidak mengajarkan kita tentang kebajikan. Tapi jangan lupakan ajaran pendahulu kita. Kau dan aku dipertemukan karena prinsip konfusianis yang telah menjadi ajaran turun temurun keluarga. Aku harap ajaran-ajaran itu tidak hilang diterpa realita yang kau hadapi. Karena aku akan kecewa pada diriku sendiri nantinya".

Yunho mengelus punggung istrinya. "Kau istri dan ibu yang baik Ara-yah, jika aku melakukan kesalahan semuanya murni kesalahanku. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu".

Perempuan bermata hazel menyandarkan kepalanya kedada sang suami. Mendengar bisikan detak jantung yang tidak pernah bosan ia dengar.

"Tentu saja aku punya andil, akulah yang bertugas menjadi pendampingmu dalam hidup. Jika kau gagal mengemban suatu tanggung jawab. Artinya aku gagal mengingatkanmu, menjadi pengawas dan malaikat penjagamu"

"Aku sudah gagal menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik."

"Kau tidak gagal Yunho-yah, 3 hari tidak bertemu dengan anak-anakmu bukan sebuah kegagalan" Go Ara terkikik. Yunho terdengar sangat konyol menurutnya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengecewakan anak-anak di festival sekolah nanti".

Telepon genggam Yunho bergetar. Sebuah icon pesan baru muncul dalam bar notifikasi. Yunho memasukan komposisi nomor kunci telepon genggamnya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_Aku ada showcase di Ritz Carlton hotel malam ini, mau mampir?_

Yunho mengetik sesuatu dan menekan tombol send. Lelaki itu mengelus rambut hitam wanita dipangkuannya. "Ara-yah, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang malam ini. Ada _diplomatic dinner_ dengan investor dari Arab Saudi hingga larut malam. Dan sepertinya aku akan menginap disana".

Helaan nafas terdengar begitu nyata. Lagi, malam ini lagi-lagi ia harus pergi ke ranjang sendiri. Go Ara adalah wanita sehat, ia juga butuh sentuhan suaminya. "Apakah meetingnya sangat penting? Aku merindukanmu Yunhoyah".

"Begitulah, kami akan membicarakan tentang explorasi _offshore_ laut kuning".

"Kau akan memberikan proyek ini pada Saudi Aramco?"

"Entahlah masih belum diputuskan, Exxon dan Shell juga mengajukan proposal yang sama. Kita lihat saja mana yang lebih menguntungkan".

"Baiklah".

"Beranjaklah Ara, aku harus pergi sekarang".

Yunho mrengambil kemeja dan jas yang telah disiapkan sang istri kemudian segera bergegas mengganti pakaian. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dan meraba tubuhnya. Memijat otot-otot halus di dada sang suami. Lelaki bermata musang sangat paham, istrinya sedang ingin disentuh. Jemari-jemari lentik GoAra berputar di dua tombol kecil yang tertutup kaus dalam. 7 tahun bersama, Ara sangat tahu puting dada adalah titik sensitive

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yunho-yah".

Pria bermata musang itu berbalik, menatap sepasang mata berwarna hazel milik istrinya. Wajah Yunho mendekat ke wajah wanita cantik dihadapannya. Bibir hati Yunho menyesap bibir Go Ara, melumat, menggigit. Menghisap. Membangkitkan gairah wanita cantik yang telah 7 tahun melayani kebutuhan seksual Yunho.

"Kita hanya punya 15 menit Ara-yah sebaiknya kita segera bergegas".

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu melepas blous yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua bongkahan dada yang tersembunyi dibalik bra putih seakan memberi salam "hai sudah lama tidak bertemu" . Yunho menyingksatkan sebelah kantung bra, membebaskan gunung mungil yang sedari tadi meminta untuk dimanjakan. Payudara kirinya di remas dengan lembut sementara bagian kanannya dihisap.

Erangan lembut keluar dari bibir Go Ara, ketika ia menyadari dirinya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang. Bokong Go Ara berada di ujung ranjang dengan kedua kaki jenjang yang menjuntai Terhitung sudah 3 minggu sejak Yunho dan dirinya melakukan hubungan suami Istri. Kini wanita itu harus memanfaatkan 15 menit waktunya dengan sangat baik.

Yunho mengerang ketika istrinya meremas gundukan di celananya. Sesungguhnya Yunho sama sekali tidak terangsang. Tapi sebagai suami ia harus tetap melakukan kewajibannya. Bibir hati Yunho terus memanjakan tubuh istrinya yang cantik. Mencium, menghisap, menjilat mengalirkan sensasi yang membuat wanita dibawahnya melayang.

Rok yang dikenakan Go Ara disingkap oleh jemarinya. Yunho membantu istrinya melepaskan pakaian dalam yang masih membungkus organ kewanitaan yang telah cukup lama tidak ia manjakan. Lidahnya segera menyambar bibir vagina sang istri.

Jemari gadis bermata hazel mencengkram sprei dibawahnya ketika rambut-rambut halus dan papilla lidah Yunho menggelitik klitorisnya. Ia harus segera memuaskan wanita dibawahnya. Minimal agar sang istri tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak sama sekali bergairah.

"Oh..."

Go Ara menggigit bibir, lidah Yunho melesak masuk memijat dinding vaginanya. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan racauan-racauan nikmat. Lidah suaminya keluar masuk semakin cepat dan kuat. Ujungnya dengan cepat menekan titik sensitif yang membuatnya melihat bintang.

Suaminya memang sangat pandai dalam urusan ranjang. Salah satu factor yang membuatnya terlena mabuk kepayang ketika Yunho dan ia masih pacaran. Apalagi Yunholah laki-laki yang mengambil keperawanannya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

"Nghh.."

Gelombang arus kenikmatan terlepas bagaikan tsunami. Go Ara meneriakan nama suaminya saat orgasme melanda. Yunho memang mampu membuatnya keluar hanya menggunakan lidah saja. Wanita cantik itu memejamkan kedua bola mata hazel, menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan dan mempersiapkan untuk tindakan selanjutnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Go Ara merasa kehilangan. Saat ia membuka kedua bola mata indahnya, Yunho sudah memakai jas dan sedang membuat simpul dasi. Pemandangan ini membuat wanita yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang mendesah.

"Tidak dilanjutkan?".

"Maafkan aku Ara-yah , tapi aku tidak ingin terlambat".

Lelah. Go Ara hanya menutup matanya. Menutup diri dan pikirannya dari kenyataan yang pahit dan prasangka buruk. Ia hanya mendesah untuk menyatakan kekecewaannya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat diatas dahi wanita yang terlentang masih tanpa busana

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu dan anak-anak dengan baik".

Hatinya semakin tercekit bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup. Yunho meninggalkannya sendiri bahkan tanpa menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang. Setidaknya menyelimutinya.

Tetesan Kristal bening meleleh dari ujung mata kanan Go Ara, kemudian disusul dengan mata kiri. Tidak Diinginkan. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Gaun yang harus ia kenakan malam ini adalah gaun dari rancangan desainer ternama dunia. Reputasi Jaejoong yang semakin mengglobal. Apalagi isu kedekatannya dengan presiden China semakin ramai menjadi topik di headline majalah. Tentusaja Jaejoong senang, dari dulu inilah yang ia inginkan. Menjadi pusat perhatian. Meski kenyataan terlalu berbaik hati padanya, memberikan ia sebuah tempat yang lebih luas. Pusat perhatian dunia.

Sebenarnya isu kedekatannya dengan presiden China itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Lelaki tua itu memang memintanya menjadi simpanan, tapi perempuan berambut pirang tersebut sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya.

Namun, tentusaja Jaejoong tidak menolak tawaran ratusan harta yang diberikan padanya. Setidaknya sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin gawat, Jaejoong bisa membuat sang presiden China itu puas hanya dengan berbincang dan ditemani minum olehnya.

Jaejoong mengenakan gaun yang sudah dirancang khusus untuknya. Gaun itu sangat indah, warnanya pink muda, bahannya satin, sangat menunjukan sisi elegan, imut, feminine, dan tentunya menantang. Apalagi dengan bagian bawah yang transparan dan memperlihatkan seluruh permukaan pahanya yang mulus. Bagian privatnya tertutup oleh kain yang berbentuk sepeti bikini. Dengan ornament berbentuk bunga rose tepat berada dibagian tengah, bagian alat kelaminnya. Sebagai perlambang kewanitaan.

Jaejoong terkikik jika mengingat bukan organ kewanitaan yang ada dibalik bunga rose dan kain itu.

.

.

.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya, denyutan itu terasa semakin kencang mengacaukan konsentrasi pria bermata musang itu saat membaca proposal dan surat yang ada dimejanya. Yunho menelan kapsul berwarna biru dan meneguk air untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tertinggal.

Berita yang disampaikan _News Anchor_ hari ini membuatnya sebal, bagaimana bisa presiden China begitu bodoh hingga isu kedekatannya dengan seorang artis seksi tersebar ke media?. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal. Fakta bahwa Jaejoong lah artis yang dikabarkan dekat dengannya membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

Telepon genggam pribadi Yunho kembali bergetar. Ia membaca pesan dari seseorang yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

_Kau pasti akan datang kan? Jam 8 malam. Jangan sampai telat._

_P.S. aku mengenakan gaun special untukmu. Oppaa~ ( ~.^)_

yunho mengetik sebuah balasan, meskipun ia tengah kesal sekarang. Tapi bayangan wajah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan membuat moodnya membaik.

_Aku ada urusan dengan investor dari Arab Saudi sebentar, jadi mungkin akan sedikit telat. Tapi aku akan menghabiskan semalam penuh bersamamu, bagaimana?._

Pengawal Presiden mengingatkan agenda selanjutnya melalui intercom. 5 menit lagi ia harus bergegas mengikuti diplomatic dinner di hotel Ritz Carlton. Yunho tidak sabar, mungkin setelah ini ia bisa mengajak investor dari dubai itu untuk menghadiri showcase kekasihnya.

.

.

.

kedua bola mata indah Jaejoong yang terpejam membantunya untuk menghayati lagu terakhir yang ia bawakan malam ini. Lagu sexy tentunya, lagu yang mengundang hasrat ingin bercinta. Bahkan judulnya saja _Burning Desire, _lagu ini ia tulis untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana Yunho mampu membuatnya menggila.

Jaejoong mengelus standing mic, tubuhnya ikut bergoyang naik turun seiringan dengan helaan nafas yang memberikan efek sensual kepada lagu itu. Para penyanyi pengiring membantu performa vokalnya diatas panggung. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bernyanyi sendiri, mereka hanya berfungsi sebagai pemanis saja

_I got a burning desire for you baby _

_(I got a burning desire)_

_I got a burning desire for you baby_

_(I got a burning desire) _

Pingganngnya berlenggok, matanya terpejam. Jaejoong membayangkan ketika sang presiden menyentuh tubuhnya didepan penonton. Shit. Penghayatan Jaejoong terhadap sentuhan Yunho sepertinya berhasil menyalurkan hasratnya kepada penonton Penampilannya selalu berhasil membuat penontonnya 'tegang'.

_I drive fast wind in my hair_

_I push you to the limit cause I just don't care_

Jaejoong mengelus mic dihadapannya. Memberikan imajinasi liar bagi penonton yang 90% berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

_I got a burning desire for you baby_.

Kelopak mata Jaejoong membebaskan kedua bola mata yang terpejam. Seseorang menyambut pandangan pertamanya, seseorang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Senyuman yang diperuntukan bagi satu-satunya dambaan hati yang ada di ruangan ini. Senyuman miliknya seorang. Bukan bagi puluhan penonton yang memberikan _standing ovation_, bukan juga bagi mereka yang bertepuk tangan dan bersiul padanya.

Senyuman hanya untuk _the one and only. _Sang presiden.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah mencium bunga pemberian penggemar di ruangannya. Showcase malam ini seperti showcase sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang special kecuali kehadiran seorang laki-laki yang ia puja dan memujanya.

Jaejoong menyalakan korek gas dan mendekatkan ujung rokok yang terapit dalam bibir merahnya yang seksi. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghisap asapnya dalam-dalam. Nikotin yang terhisap selalu mampu membuat mentalnya rileks.

Park Yoochun, asisten cerewet itu menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus Jaejoong-ah, sekali lagi kau berhasil membuat penonton puas dengan performamu"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipuncak kepala Jaejoong. Jelas Yoochun bangga dengan artisnya yang fenomenal. Meski seberapa sering Jaejoong melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat Yoochun tidak berhenti mengelus dada. Tapi wanita transgender itu selalu berhasil membuat rekening pria berjidat lebar semakin membengkak.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau seharusnya berhenti merokok, kau tahu kualitas suaramu akan terancam"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menghembuskan asap rokok ke wajah sang manajer.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti berbicara Yoochun-ah".

"Kau ini tidak bisa berhenti menjadi keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Untung aku sahabatmu yang bisa mentorelir sikap mu yang menyebalkan itu".

"Ck. Aku bukan sahabatmu".

"Terserahlah".

Jemari lentik wanita berambut pirang membuka kunci telepon genggamnya. Sekali lagi mengecek pesan yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Namun sialnya ia, hanya dapat BBM menyebalkan dari presiden China yang memuji penampilannya. Sial, darimana pria tua itu tahu?. Jangan-jangan si tua Bangka itu menghadiri _showcasenya?._

"ah ya aku lupa memberitahumu, presiden China itu meminta izin untuk menemui mu disini".

"Apa?. Katakan padanya aku sedang tidak ingin menemui siapapun".

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar. Damn, terlambat.

"Maaf, aku sudah terlanjur bilang kau bersedia. Sorry Joongie, mereka membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada uang ratusan ribu dolar".

"Kau menjualku?".

"Ya!, aku bukan menjualmu, kau sendiri yang tidak membagi yang kau dapatkan dari si tua itu. Kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan!".

Dasar mata duitan, Jaejoong harus bertahan dengan sikap manajernya yang menyebalkan. Lagi pula hanya Yoochun yang ia percaya. Manajer sebelumnya selalu tidak bisa menjaga privasi dan mengancamnya macam-macam. Yah walaupun menyebalkan, hanya Yoochun yang membawanya sampai tangga kesuksesan seperti ini.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yoochun yang membuka pintu. Sejenak ia berharap Yunho yang ada dibaliknya. Harapannya pupus sudah ketika situa Bangka Han Geng yang masuk. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menendang perut buncitnya hingga ia tergelinding bagaikan bola bekel.

"Halo princess, kau tahu, gaun mu menggodaku".

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kesan buruk pada si tua Bangka ini. Akan repot nantinya.

"gege.. aku lelah sekali, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur".

Wanita cantik itu merajuk dan menggoda Hangeng. Presiden berubuh gempal itu merangkul pinggang langsing Jaejoong. Tanpa penolakan tentu saja.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain sebentar dengan gege mu ini"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan manja. Tangannya mengelus dada Hangeng. "kau tahu, hari ini aku lelah sekali, pagi hari aku ada jadwal wawancara, siangnya pemotretan, dan malamnya showcase. Bayangkan aku melakukan ini seminggu berturut-turut. Dan aku masih harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk besok."

Hangeng mengelus rambut pirang Jaejoong dengan lembut, meraba wajah mungilnya dan mencubitnya gemas. "Sedikit kecupan? Bagaimana?".

"kecupan saja ya?. Tidak ada French kiss?"

Tanpa ba-bi- bu, Hanggeng mengecup tepat dibibir Jaejoong. Wanita itu bahkan harus menahan napasnya agar tidak mual.

Oh tidak, si tua Hangeng mulai melumat bibirnya. Jaejoong segera melepas pagutan lelaki tua itu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Bibir Hanggeng terus mengejar bibir seksinya. Seakan yang ia berikan tidak cukup untuknya.

"gege! Sudah kubilangkan tidak ada French kiss?. Sudah ya! Aku ingin berganti pakaian dan beristirahat".

Raut wajah Hangeng mengisaratkan kekecewaan. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat si cantik Jaejoong kesal dengan perbuatannya. Ia lebih baik mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentransferkan beberapa dolar untuk pertemuan singkat kita malam ini".

"Ah ya, aku menunggu notifikasi dari mobile banking ku. Tarifnya tidak berubah ya".

"Ya, akan ku berikan bonus karena ini pertama kalinya kau memberiku kecupan".

"Asik, trimakasih gege, kau memang yang paling baik". Jaejoong mengecup pipi Hangeng sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa. Sebelum mengantarnya kedepan pintu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya satu orang pengganggu lenyap dari pandangannya. Wanita itu mengambil tisu dari meja riasnya dan mengelap bibirnya kasar. Menjijikan. Hangeng adalah pria paling menjijikan yang pernah menyentuhnya. Nafasnya bahkan sangat bau, mungkin hasil pembusukan bangkai bangkai lawan politik yang ia bunuh dan konsumsi.

Yah setidaknya Hangeng tidak pernah mengecewakan rekening pribadi Jaejoong.

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar, Jaejoong mendesah. Apalagi yang tua Bangka itu inginkan?. Dengan gusar perempuan berambut pirang membuka pintu ruangannya. Lama-lama ia bisa mencekik Hangeng dengan dasi mahal yang terlilit dikerah bajunya.

"Oppa..".

_False alarm. _Siapa sangka lelaki yang mengetuk pintunya adalah seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi, Yunho. Tatapan mata Yunho tidak lembut atau bergairah seperti biasa. Tatapan itu tajam, menghakimi Jaejoong. Membuatnya serasa telanjang dan dipermalukan, membuatnya merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat nakal.

Yunho masuk dan mengunci ruangan itu.

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Hangeng?". Jaejoong tersenyum, ia sangat senang dengan sikap Yunho yang kasar dan posesif seperti ini.

"sejauh yang ku tahu, hubungan ku dengan Hangeng tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu bukan?"

Lelaki bermata musang itu mendengus kasar. Ia sangat tidak suka berbagi mainan dengan orang lain.

"Aku paling tidak suka berbagi".

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya. Sebuah gerakan defensive. Wanita berambut pirang menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan menghakimi.

"aku bukan milikmu, kita hanya berbagi kenikmatan diatas ranjang. Tidak ada hal lebih ingat? Kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan jika kita tidak boleh memiliki ikatan. Jadi semua terserah padaku aku ingin mencari kerja sambilan kepada siapapun".

Yunho gusar, ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Lelaki bermata musang itu tidak senang dibantah. Yunho menarik tubuh ramping Jaejoong kedadanya. Mengeleminasi oksigen diantara mereka berdua. Bagaikan tembakan laser. Tatapannya menusuk kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Kau. Milikku."

Tubuh ramping Jaejoong terlempar keatas ranjang, mulutnya meracau erangan. Ia sangat senang diperlakukan dengan kasar seperti ini. Membuat libidonya naik seketika.

Yunho meraba gundukan dibalik dress Jaejoong, memijatnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar pelacur!. Kau senang saat lelaki tua itu menjarah tubuhmu? Kau senang saat penis kotor mereka memasuki dirimu?".

_Dirty talk_! Yes! Selama ini Yunho terlalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, ia ingin sedikit kasar. Ia ingin didominasi, diikat, disiksa sampai ia tidak berdaya.

Yunho menarik paksa, merobek gaun seksi bak pelacur wanita dibawahnya. Lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menatapnya horror ketika gaun mahal puluhan juta dolar terbelah menjadi dua. Ia harus memikir alasan apa yang harus di katakan pada perancang gaun itu. Mungkin nanti, ia lebih baik menikmati sentuhan Yunho sekarang.

Pemandangan menggiurkan terpampang dihadapannya. Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik gaun pelacur itu. Hanya sebuah G-String yang menutupi penis wanita cantik itu. Payudaranya naik turun seiring dengan hembusan nafas Jaejoong.

Bibir hati Yunho menyambar bibir seksi Jaejoong. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali dalam ciumannya. Yang ada hanya hisapan kuat dan gigitan kencang yang membuat Jaejoong meronta kenikmatan. Yunho menghisap bibir Jaejoong, menggigiti organ lembut itu sampai rasa besi dari darah memanjakan sensor kecapnya.

Tali liur bercampur darah menghubungkan bibir Yunho dan Jaejoong ketika lelaki bermata musang melepaskan pagutannya. Yunho menciumi wajah gadis berambut pirang meninggalkan hisapan hisapan kecil. Tangannya menyambar payudara Jaejoong, memijat, meremas, menggelitiki putting kecil berwarna pink yang menggemaskan.

Erangan nikmat dengan sedikit teriakan keluar dari bibir seksinya ketika remasan Yunho di payudaranya mengencang dan lidah panjang lelaki bermata musang itu menjilati rongga telingannya keluar masuk. Jaejoong meracau kenikmatan, meski sedikit merintih ketika Yunho mencubit putingnya terlalu keras.

Yunho melepas dasi dan remasan tangannya pada payudara Jaejoong. Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala perempua berambut pirang itu dan mengikat kedua lengannya dengan dasi. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meronta. Ia sangat menunggu apa yang akan Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Jaejoong menggeram, lidah Yunho menyapu permukaan ketiaknya. Rasanya sangat nikmat bahkan ia tidak bisa berhenti meracau. Yunho terus menciumi dan menjilati ketiaknya. Sementara kedua tangan nakalnya kembali meremas gunung kembar Jaejoong.

Air mata Jaejoong meleleh, yunho memang paling pandai menggunakan lidahnya untuk memanjakan tubuhnya yang panas. Jaejoong menggigit bibir ketika bibir Yunho beralih menghisap payudara kirinya. Hisapan Yunho pada areola diiringi dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Jaejoong berteriak ketika Yunho menggigit putting payudaranya dengan sangat kencang, lidah Yunho juga menjilati ujung kecil yang tersisa mengalirkan getaran getaran electric dalam tubuhnya dan menjalar hingga bagian selatan.

Menyadari hal ini, Yunho menghentikan hisapannya dan memandangi pemandangan menggiurkan. Jaejoong barusaja mengalami orgasme.

Bibir Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan rintihan ketika telapak tangan Yunho menggenggam alat kelaminnya yang barusaja mengeluarkan lahar panas. Demi tuhan, Yunho akan menyiksanya malam ini. Penisnya masih sangat sensitive, tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan lelaki bermata musang untuk mengocok kejantanannya.

"Kau menyukainya hah? Kau menyukai diperlakukan kasar?. Kau benar-benar pelacur".

"ngghh, Oppa~".

Yunho mengubah posisi Jaejoong menjadi tengkurap diatas pahanya yang masih terbalut celana satin. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun Yunho memasukan dua jari kedalam lubang anal Jaejoong dan menusuknya dengan kencang. Perempuan berambut pirang itu berteriak. Yunho memasukinya tanpa pelumas sedikitpun. Lubangnya terasa sedikit perih.

Air matanya kembali meleleh. Apalagi ketika Yunho menrik dua jari dan memukul bokongnya dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar pelacur!. Kau senang aku memukul mu seperti ini? Kau senang hah?"

"Yes Oppa. Pukul aku terus, siksa aku Oppa, perlakukan aku dengan kasar, aku pelacurmu!"

Bokong Jaejoong memerah akibat tamparan telapak tangan Yunho. Tangan-tangan besar itu menampar kemudian meremas bongkahan pantat itu dengan gemas. Jaejoong terus berteriak dan menangis, ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan se intens ini.

Yunho menjilat pipi pantat Jaejoong dan menggigitnya gemas. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong kembali keatas ranjang. Kedua tangan Yunho membuka kedua pantat seksi milik perempuan berambut pirang dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua gunung merah itu. Yunho mengerang merasakan kedua bokong panas Jaejoong mengapit wajahnya..

"arrggghhh"

Jemari-jemari Jaejoong hasil manicure menarik seprei putih dibawahnya ketika lidah Yunho memasuki lubang sempit wanita bermata indah itu. Organ lembut itu memperkosanya. Mmmfh.. Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi. Pandangannya berubah berembun. Yunho memang mampu membuatnya lupa siapa namanya.

Gigi lelaki bermata musang itu menggores pantat Jaejoong. Sebuah senyuman licik mengembang. Ia tahu apa yang membuat wanitadibawahnya semakin menggila.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya katas bantal, giginya menggigit ujung bantal dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Lelaki yang sedang menyiksanya secara seksual memasukan 3 jari disamping lidahnya dalam lubang anal Jaejoong. Lidah dan jari-jari itu semakin masuk dan menyiksa titik prostat wanita transgender berambut pirang itu.

Bola kembar wanita dibawahnya berkedut, Yunho tahu apa yang akan datang menghampiri Jaejoong, ia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan jarinya yang bersarang dalam lubang anal perempuan dibawahnya, lidahnya pun semakin gencar berputar membasahi rongga sempit Jaejoong.

Perempuan itu berteriak, lubang wanita bermata indah berkedut seiring dengan cairan putih yang kembali menodai sprei dibawah mereka. Yunho mencabut jari dan lidahnya dari lubang Jaejoong membuatnya meringis merasa kehilangan.

Yunho bergegas menurunkan resleting dan membebaskan penis besarnya yang telah menegang sempurna. Tanpa perduli Jaejoong yang belum selesai memuncratkan cairan cintanya, lelaki bermata musang itu menghujam penis besarnya sekaligus. Dan memompanya secara kasar.

Yunho menggeram merasakan lubang Jaejoong yang berkedut dan menjepit penisnya sangat ketat. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi pijatan otot-otot anal Jaejoong pada penisnya. Pinggulnya tidak berhenti memompa lubang wanita dibawahnya dengan cepat. Wanita berambut pirang itu yakin, Yunho adalah monster.

"arghh". Tangan besar Yunho menarik pantat Jaejoong agar posisinya lebih meninggi dan membuat Yunho lebih mudah menghantam tubuh wanita dibawahnya. Jaejoong ada diantara lelah, dan kenikmatan. Bahkan penisnya masih setengah tegang. Tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kondisinya yang barusaja mengalami orgasme. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan hasil dari seringnya berjemur di pantai itu terus menyiksanya dengan nikmat.

Jaejoong menggeram, Yunho kembali menampar pantatnya. Perlakuan kasar Yunho membangkitkan gairah wanita itu. "Yes.. Oppa, lebih keras.. argh".

"kau suka itu baby?"

"yas Oppa pukul pantatku, rasanya sangat nikmat ohh~".

Wanita itu terus meracau, tenaganya kembali akibat dari pukulan Yunho di pantatnya. Jaejoong memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dan menggoyang. Yunho semakin menggeram seperti seekor anjing ketika gerakan Yunho seakan memelintir penisnya dengan nikmat.

Pompaan Yunho semakin cepat. Ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan besarnya meraih dua gunung kembar Jaejoong dan kedua putingnya.

"sedikit lagi oppa, semakin cepat".

Yunho menyiksa titik prostat Jaejoong semakin cepat, hingga tubuh wanita dibawahnya mengejang. Lubangnya yang berkedut semakin membuat Yunho menggeram nikmat. Dua bola kembar Yunho pun bikut berkedut merasakan cenkraman lubang anal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berteriak ketika merasakan cairan putih kembali menyembur dari penisnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Yunho belum mencapai puncak dan masih memompa penisnya didalam tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menggeram giginya menggigit punggung Jaejoong ketika Yunho mencapai puncak, dan menyemburkan lahar panasnya dalam tubuh wanita cantik dibawahnya.

Tubuh keduanya ambruk, Yunho tersengal-sengal. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Jaejoong memang mainan terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Bahkan istrinya tidak pernah bisa memuaskannya sebaik Jaejoong.

Aktivitas ini cukup menguras tenaganya, Yunho melepaskan kemeja dan celana yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya dan memilih berbaring tanpa busana. Ia merengkuh Jaejoongdalam pelukannya dan terpejam. Menyusul wanita yang ada dalam peleukannya kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

"nggghh". wanita cantik menggeram, suara bising sekelilingnya mengganggu acara tidur cantik yang ia butuhkan. Jaejoong mengusap kedua bola matanya dan mengamati suara bising apa sesungguhnya.

"Hai , Selamat pagi". Benar, semalam ia menghabiskan malam yang fantastis dengan presiden korea selatan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu?. Kening Jaejoong mengkerut, Yunho sudah berpakaian lengkap dan tengah bergegas merapihkan diri.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Anak-anak, aku benar-benar lupa jika aku berjanji pada moonbin untuk datang ke festival sekolahnya".

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan hari bersamaku?".

Yunho mengangkat keningnya. "aku tidak bisa, maaf. Aku sudah terlalu sering bersama mu sampai melupakan anak-anak".

"kau menyalahkanku?". Yunho tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

"ya, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku menyalahkan tubuhmu yang seksi". Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat.

"mmh". Jaejoong merasakan kehilangan ketika Yunho melepas cumbuannya.

"aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Dan ingat, aku sangat tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan Hangeng".

"kau tidak bisa mengaturku presiden Jung".

"kalu kau tetap bersi keras, aku akan menghukummu seperti semalam".

"dayum, aku justru termotivasi untuk melanggarmu".

Jaejoong tersenyum nakal. Yunho dengan gemas meremas payudara Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi Jaejoong-ah".

"Hmm.."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya seiring dengan suara dentuman berasal dari pintu ruangannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya wanita cantik itu menjadi seorang simpanan. Tapi ini pertama kali Jaejoong merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat mengenaskan.

Yunho terlalu membawanya jatuh kedalam pesonanya, ia harus mampu menjaga hati. Jangan sampai pada akhirnya dirinyalah pihak yang terluka

.

.

.

TBC

A/n sorry for the long updateeeeee huhuhuhuhu

aku ga bakal banyak komen di A/n sekarang. :( please review yaa aku sudah bersusah payah untuk update soalnya hiks. menurut kalian apakah chapter ini membosankan?

A/n sudah diedit ^_^ sekarang ga ada nama changmin yang nyelip. ya, ff ini memang ff homin terinspirasi dari glinda!min. tapi temenku minta untuk dibuat yunjae versionnya. so aku buat yang yjvers. tapi terserah readers kalo memang menginginkan ff ini pure homin aku ga akan lanjutin yunjae versionnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaki kecil bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun berlari mengejar matahari yang hendak beranjak kebelahan dunia lain dan meninggalkannya bersama kegelapan. Untung saja teknologi telah sangat canggih berkembang hingga bocah lelaki itu tidak perlu lagi berlari menggenggam obor seperti kakek pendahulunya di abad ke 18. Ya, jika Thomas Alva Edison masih hidup, ia akan segera terbang ke Amerika mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya atas penemuan pria tuna rungu yang berhasil menerangi kehidupan seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini.

Bocah lelaki itu bertekad, seperti apa yang ayahnya ajarkan. Ia harus menjadi seseorang yang berhasil memberikan pengaruh, manfaat baik, bahkan perubahan di seluruh belahan dunia. Untuk tujuan mulya itu ia selalu belajar dengan giat. Ayahnya pernah berkata, jika ingin menjadi seseorang yang berpengaruh ia harus pintar, cerdas, dan bijaksana. Karena itu ia sudah sangat tekun mempelajari kalkulus, dan ilmu sosial.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Guru kalkulusnya memberikan pujian atas keberhasilannya memecahkan rumus matematika kompleks. Yang bahkan anak sekolah menengah atas pun tidak mampu mengerjakannya. Ia ingin segera pulang menunjukan pada Abeoji keberhasilan pertamanya dalam hidup.

Terkadang tidak semua yang ia harapkan menjadi kenyataan. Pronoia* tidak selalu berlaku padanya, bocah itu mendecak sebal ketika ada sebuah papan pemberitahuan bahwa jalan yang biasa ia gunakan di tutup karena perbaikan berdiri tegak menghalangi langkahnya. Bocah itu tidak tahu ia harus melewati jalan mana lagi. Menjadi seorang introvert menyebabkannya kurang bergaul dengan bocah sebayanya. Ia hanya berteman dengan buku dan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah.

Bocah itu tidak kehabisan akal, ia memutar langkahnya dan memilih masuk ke jalan sempit. Ia ingat Abeoji pernah membawanya kejalan ini ketika jalan utama sedang digunakan untuk kampanye walikota. Namun, ia selalu dilarang untuk melewati jalan ini karena menurut Abeoji lingkungan jalan ini terlampau berbahaya.

Jalan tikus ini memang gelap dan kotor tapi tidak sepi. Justru banyak laki-laki yang tengah berbincang dengan perempuan berpakaian minim. Mengingat larangan Abeoji, bocah itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Berharap agar ia cepat sampai ke rumah. Atau minimal ketempat yang ia kenal dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Sebuah sosok kecil membuat kakinya yang berlari terhenti. Bocah itu menatap seseorang, sesosok anak perempuan sebayanya. Tidak, sepertinya lebih muda. Sedang duduk termenung dipinggir trotoar. Rambut hitam panjang yang indah. Dua bongkah mata bulat dengan pupil hitam legam dan garis halus berwarna merah menyala menatapbocah itu. Tatapannya berair, seolah berkata "Tolong".

Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam, keduanya saling mengunci tatapan. Seolah benang merah takdir mengikat kedua pasang mata musang dan mata bulat.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, bibirnya bergetar.

"Carmen".

NATIONAL ANTHEM

CHAPTER 4

_"__Hey.. itu ibu Negara kan?"_

_"__ah ya kau benar"_

_"__Omo dia cantik sekali"_

Go Ara tersenyum, tangan lentiknya melambai kearah kerumunan yang tengah berbisik membicarakannya. Hari ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga. Memang sebagai ibu Negara ia bisa meminta pasukan pengawal presiden atau staff rumah tangga _Blue House _untuk membeli berbagai keperluan. Tapi, menurutnya ia harus bisa memilah mana yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab yang wajib ia penuhi dan mana yang bisa ditangani oleh staff _Blue House_. Meski ia adalah ibu Negara, ia juga ibu rumah tangga.

Pusat perbelanjaan Lotte begitu ramai setiap harinya. Padahal ia sudah memilih hari kerja untuk berbelanja disini. Namun sepertinya pengaturan waktu belanja itu percuma saja jika ia memilih untuk berbelanja di Lotte. Wanita cantik itu memilih-milih produk kebersihan dengan seorang pelayan membantunya mendorong troli belanjaan yang sudah setengah penuh.

"tidak sangka bertemu dengan ibu Negara disini, kupikir sebagai ibu Negara semua kebutuhan sudah secara otomatis terpenuhi. Ternyata tidak juga".

Suara asing yang lembut mengganggu konsentrasinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita barambut pirang datang menghampirinya sambil mendorong sebuah troli. Dia Kim Jaejoong penyanyi yang entah kenapa membuatnya sebal setiap kali melihat wanita jadi-jadian itu di layar televisi.

Wanita jadi-jadian, Go Ara lebih senang memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia memang sudah tahu rahasia besar mengenai Jaejoong yang seorang transgender. Berada di puncak teratas pemerintahan membuatnya lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi.

Jaejoong, wanita jadi-jadian itu memang menggunakan pakaian biasa, image penyanyi seksi dan bom sex, seolah menghilang dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan celana denim dan kaus berwarna pink. Meski terlihat biasa, namun ukuran dadanya yang _oversize_ tetap mampu mengundang seluruh tatapan lelaki hidung belang.

Seraya tersenyum wanita itu menjawab "begitulah, meskipun aku ibu Negara, aku juga tetap bertanggung jawab pada keluargaku bukan?".

"kau benar". Jaejoong mengangguk, pandangannya beralih pada deretan sabun cair dengan berbagai aroma di rak.

"kau Kim Jaejoong penyanyi itu kan?"

"haha iya, kalau dipikir-pikir kita baru bertegur sapa sekarang ya?, perkenalkan saya Jaejoong". Go Ara menyambut tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya.

"perlukah aku memperkenalkan diri?."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil "tidak perlu, saya sudah tahu banyak tentang anda". Bahkan jaejoong sudah terlalu banyak tahu. Yunho memang tidak pernah memberi tahu apapun. Tapi ia mencari informasi tentang Go Ara karena penasaran dengan rival utamanya.

"kau tahu, aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang ibu Negara".

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melontarkan hal tidak terduga dan diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman Jaejoong sangat mengganggunya. Ia tidak suka dengan senyuman wanita jadi-jadian itu. Senyumannya seolah menandakan jika Jaejoong akan merebut posisinya sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat air muka Go Ara yang berubah ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ucapannya barusan. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke rak berisi krim cukur. Tubunya sedikit berjinjit ketika ia mengambil sebotol kaleng krim cukur.

"anda tidak memilih merk yang mahal? Saya pikir anda akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi keluarga anda?".

Go Ara kembali tersenyum "suamiku alergi dengan bahan krim cukur yang itu."

"begitu kah?".

"hmm" sebagai seorang ibu Negara ia sudah dilatih untuk tetap tersenyum seberapa kontraspun suasana hatinya. Atau sebenci apapun ia terhadap lawan bicaranya. Seperti semacam kode etik kenegaraan. Untuk menjaga nama baik Negara, dan tentunya suaminya.

"kalau begitu sayaakan membeli krim yang sama". Go Ara tercekat. "saya pamit duluan ya".

Jaejoong menunduk hormat, bibir seksinya membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis melihat Go Ara yang membatu. Jaejoong sangat puas melihat ekspresi wanita itu. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dan menyingkapnya kesamping sembari berjalan meninggalkan Go Ara.

meninggalkan perasaan khawatir dan terancam dalam benak sang ibu Negara.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu mansion tempat kediaman Jaejoong dan dirinya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Tidak disangka jadwal dinasnya di provinsi jeolla-do tentang proyek intelejen berjalan lancar dan begitu cepat. Proyek inti selesai lebih cepat daripada waktu yang di perhitungkan sebelumnya. Ia ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dengan menghabiskannya bersama Jaejoong.

Minggu lalu kekasihnya merengek untuk berkencan di akhir pekan. Ia sudah tidak ada jadwal apapun, masa comebacknya berakhir hari senin lalu. Tapi Jaejoong harus menelan kekecewaan karena Yunho sedang sibuk dengan proyek intelejen di akhir pekan. Sekarang ia disini untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kesasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan tentunya menghabiskan malam, karena ia sudah bilang pada istrinya jika ia tidak akan pulang hingga hari senin.

Pria itu melepaskan jas hitam, dasi, dan membuka kancing lengan kemejanya. Yunho menggulung kedua lengan bajunya hingga ke siku sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur ketika menghirup aroma sedap babi panggang. Makanan favoritnya.

Bibir hati pria itu tersenyum mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah memanggang daging dengan kuping yang tersumpal earphone warna pink. Wanita itu tengah bernyanyi lagu _Pussycat dolls _dengan. Yunho mengamati kekasihnya dari jauh, alisnya terangkat mengamati pinggang Jaejoong berlenggok seirama dengan dentuman music di earphonnya.

Ia melangkah mengendap-endap mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dibalik celana satin kali ini buatan perancang lokal.

Jaejoong berjengit ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia memukul orang asing itu dengan panic jika saja Yunho tidak segera mencium bahu dan membuat Jaejoong menyadari jika pria asing itu adalah kekasihnya.

Wanita itu segera berbalik, jemari lentiknya meraba wajah tampan Yunho dan menyambar bibir hati pria yang berstatus sebagai presiden Korea. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya karena kesibukan keduanya membuat Jaejoong sangat merindukan sentuhan Yunho.

"kau membohongiku". Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir kenyalnya. Tindakan imut seperti ini selalu membuat Yunho tidak tahan.

"kau menggemaskan". Yunho mencubit bibir Jaejoong yang kemudian dihadiahi pukulan ringan oleh kekasih seksinya.

"aku sebal denganmu! Jangan menggodaku".

"haha baiklah-baiklah".

Mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak ketika yunho mengalungkan sebuah untaian berlian dilehernya. Ini.. kalung berlian Swarovski yang baru di launching minggu lalu di London.

Mulutnya menganga, ia dan Yunho sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan di ruang TV. Sebuah berita tentang pameran berlian desain baru Swarovski di UK menarik perhatiannya. Jaejoong hanya mengagumi desainnya, ia tidak meminta Yunho membelikan kalung itu. tidak disangka ternyata Yunho benar-benar membelikannya.

"sebagai tanda permintaan maaf"

Jaejoong kembali melayangkan pukulan ringan ke dada Yunho. Kali ini sangat ringan.

"dasar kau bodoh!. Kau memang paling bisa meluluhkan hati ku".

Senyuman indah menghiasi paras Jaejoong yang menawan. Tanpa Yunho sadari, hatinya bertekad jika ia mampu, ia akan membelikan dunia demi bisa melihat keindahan senyum yang menyihir itu selamanya.

.

.

.

Suara desahan memenuhi ruangan kamar tidur utama di mansion Jaejoong. Waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan bergoyang diatas kasur. Tubuh telanjang Jaejoong penuh dengan peluh dan kissmark. Laki-laki diatasnya tidak berhenti menghantam seluruh lubang yang ada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Selama hampir satu jam, dua jam? Entahlah yang jelas keduanya seakan tidak mau berhenti.

Yunho menggeram, ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan membiarkan wanita itu mengendarainya. Sejujurnya Jaejoong sudah sangat kelelahan. Yunho sudah berkali-kali membuatnya orgasme, bahkan sebelum masuk ke bagian inti. Tapi tentusaja memuaskan Jung Yunho merupakan servis terbaiknya.

Tubuh yang tengah bergoyang diatasnya merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang membangkitkan hasrat Yunho. Jaejoong begitu indah, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Kalung Swarovski memancarkan sinar dari belahan payudara yang berayun naik turun. Begitu besar, kenyal dan menggemaskan. Yunho meraih payudara Jaejoong sementara tangan satunya mengocok kejantanan wanita transgender itu.

Jaejoong kembali berteriak, pijatan Yunho berkontraksi mengalirkan kenikmatan kepada tubuhnya. Membuat lubang anal Jaejoong semakin kuat meremas kejantanan Yunho. Wanita itu mempercepat goyangan pinggang dan menaik turunkan bokong seksinya. Hingga tubuhnya mengejang dan lubangnya semakin kencang mengapit penis pria dibawahnya.

"Ah .. Ah… Yunho-yah".

Yunho menggeram, lubang Jaejoong sangat hangat, ketat dan oh…

Lelaki itu memegang pinggang Jaejoong yang terdiam dan menyodokkan pinggangnya lebih kuat lebih dalam. Menyirami tubuh Jaejoong dengan cairan cintanya yang seakan tidak pernah habis untuk wanita itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir seksinya merasakan semburan hangat Yunho kedalam tubuhnya. Kedua mata bulat Jaejoong mengatup, meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang tertinggal. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh wanita itu ambruk.

Tangan kekar Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan. Jemari Jaejoong menulis-nulis namanya diatas dada bidang sang kekasih. Ia sangat menikmati setiap kali Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya sehabis bercinta. Sebuah rasa nyaman yang asing, belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Perasaan itu semakin nyata ketika jemari Yunho mengelus pipinya. Ia mendongak, menghadap Yunho. Mempermudah jemari pianis Yunho untuk menjelajahi wajahnya. Ada sebuah sensasi menyenangkan di dadanya. Seperti berdenyut ketika seseorang menyakitimu. Tapi rasa denyut ini sungguh berbeda. Memang sakit, hanya saja rasa denyutan ini membuat ia ketagihan untuk terus merasakannya.

Jaejoong sedikit memejam ketika wajah Yunho mendekatinya. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika ia kembali merasakan denyutan itu saat bibir hati Yunho mengecup bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan yang menorehkan rona merah di pipi wanita itu. Kecupan yang membuat jemarinya mengeriting, kecupan yang mengirim ratusan bahkan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya.

Lelaki bermata musang itu melepaskan kecupannya. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Jaejoong malu, wajahnya memerah. Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yunho, dari pada pria itu menyaksikan tindakannya yang memalukan seperti ini.

Gadis itu sebal, Yunho malah justru menggodanya dengan menertawai tindakan konyol yang ia buat. Yunho mengaduh ketika Jaejoong dengan tidak sangat lembut menggigit lehernya seperti vampire.

"aish kau ini seperti barbar!"

"itu karna kau menertawaiku!"

Jaejoong meringis, jemarinya kembali mengeriting ketika Yunho menyambar bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut. Sebuah kebiasaan bodoh Jaejoong jika sedang sebal. Namun hal itu justru selalu membuat sang presiden muda gemas.

"kau tahu Jaejoongie? Kau itu menggemaskan".

Diluar dugaan, Jaejoong yang tampak liar dan seksi diluar. Jangan lupa sangat ahli menggoda, juga memiliki sisi manja dan menggemaskan. Ucapan yunho seharusnya menjadi pujian. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak senang disebut menggemaskan. Jika menggemaskan artinya ia lemah, padahal selama ini ia selalu menunjukan sisi kepribadiannya yang kuat.

"aku tidak.."

"tidak apa-apa tetaplah menggemaskan dihadapanku. Tapi kau jangan berani-berani mengerucutkan bibir seksimu itu dihadapan pria lain!"

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap Yunho. Bolehkah ia lepas kendali dihadapan pria itu. Bolehkah ia mempercayainya?.

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk setengah berbaring, sebelum akhirnya bibir hati Yunho menyambar puting payudara Jaejoong yang dari tadi mengundangnya untuk di hisap. Erangan kecil keluar. Yunho menghisapnya seperti bayi yang menuntut susunya keluar.

"kau ini seperti bayi saja" Jaejoong terkekeh. Jemarinya bermain di rambut yang lembut bagaikan sutra.

Bertemu dengan Yunho membuatnya merasakan kebahagian yang lain. Rasanya berbeda dari mendapatkan uang, atau Porsche baru. Relung hatinya yang hancur seperti terbentuk kembali. Pria itu seakan membuat Jaejoong terlahir lagi.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jung Yunho benar-benar telah menyeretnya jauh kedalam hubungan ini. Terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya ia tidak bisa kembali kepada dirinya sebelum Yunho muncul. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada, mengingat Yunho tidak mungkin akan memilih dirinya ketika semuanya akan berakhir. Tinggal menghitung mundur kapan perasaan ini akan membuangnya kedasar Jurang. Menghancurkannya sampai berkeping-keping. Ia tidak siap, mungkin tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

"Yunho!". Suara istrinya menghentikan langkah Yunho. Sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu dengan istrinya dengan alasan dinas. Mungkin wanita itu merindukan suaminya, atau mungkin mengkhawatirkannya. Namun gurat kecemasan yang wanita itu tunjukan terlalu berlebihan.

"kau baru pulang? Apa proyek di Jeolla-do berjalan lancar?".

Yunho mengamati Go Ara, ia memakai sebuah apron dan sebelah tangannya sedang menggenggam gunting khusus memotong bunga. Wanita itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan merangkai bunga. Seorang keturunan bangsawan tentu saja memiliki hobi yang elegan.

"kurang lebih begitulah, bagaimana anak-anak".

"sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan study tour ke Bhutan. Guru-guru ingin anak memahami pengaruh kaum fundamentalistik kepada konstruksi sosial. Bhutan memang lokasi yang bagus untuk menjadi objek pengamatan".

Pria tampan itu mengangguk, hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh diajarkan kepada anak SD di sekolah internasional. Apalagi mereka adalah anak-anak orang terpandang, tentusaja mereka memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas untuk memahami hal yang kompleks sekalipun.

"baiklah, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku".

Yunho hendak beranjak meninggalkan istrinya. Sampai langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika Go Ara menyebutkan sebuah nama yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia sebut.

"Yunho-yah, kemarin.. a-aku bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong".

Melihat gerak-gerik Yunho, Go Ara menggigit bibirnya. Lelaki itu terdiam, seakan kaget dengan apa yang istrinya ucapkan

"hmm lalu?". pertanyaan Yunho membuat wanita itu bingung. Ia yakin sekali Yunho baru saja terlihat kaget. Tapi sekarang ekspresinya seakan acuh tak acuh.

"ia sangat cantik". Yunho tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut istrinya dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

Sedikit terkekeh ia menjawab. "aku tahu, waktu itukan ia juga pernah bernyanyi untuk hari ulang tahunku di _Blue house_ dia memang cantik dan seksi. Tapi tenang saja, istriku lebih cantik".

Seperti seorang perayu ulung, Yunho merayu istrinya dengan kata-kata manis. Ia memberi sebuah kecupan di kening Go Ara untuk menghilangkan ke khawatiran wanita yang sudah 6 tahun jadi istrinya.

"aku harus pergi keruanganku, seseorang perwakilan dari pemerintah Amerika sudah menunggu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik".

Jung Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya sebelum meninggalkan Go Ara terpaku ditempatnya. Wanita itu terus menenangkan hatinya, berfikir mungkin ia sudah terlalu banyak berburuk sangka kepada suaminya. Yunho tidak mungkin bermain hati, ia yakin Yunho sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N. aku sebenernya aga ga yakin sih sama chap ini, memang belum naro konflik karena kalo langsung konflik akan sangat aneh nantinya. aku cuma mau kasih warning aja, FF ini sangat berat, bagian ini masih bersifat mild. mungkin next chap akan mulai dimasukin konfliknya. ff ini benar-benar berat loh, kalo kalian baca/denger lagu national anthem dan ngerti maksud liriknya kalian bakal paham kenapa dan bagaimana ff ini akan berjalan. yah saking beratnya aku bingung bagaimana nulis per chapter supaya masuk sama storyline.

dan ff ini ga hanya berputar antara yunho, go ara, dan jaejoong. aku bakal masukin unsur politik, pemerintahan, dan konspirasi. jadi buat berikutnya please jangan di skip kalo bukan bagian yunjae. nantinya malah ga ngerti sama jalan ff ini bersifat suspense ya, bukan fluff.

oh ya awalnya sih belum mood lanjutin, tapi kaget waktu baca notif di gmail kalo misscelyunjae baca ff aku yeaaayyy makasih komennya ya kak misscel ;A;. ga nyangka ff aku di baca ama kakak heuheuheuheu.

anyway, kalo mau bilang aku haus review silahkan, karena dengan riview aku tau bagaimana sisi negatif dan positif di ff ku, selain itu review juga membuat aku semakin berkembang. please kasih tau sama aku apa ceritanya membosankan, atau alurnya terlalu lambat, apa kurang greget dll. kalo ga males insyaallah bakal cepet update hahah XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: DILANJUTKAN BACA ULANG DARI CHAPTER 1 WKWKWK

Korean National Reserve atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama kecil KNR, merupakan sebuah badan swasta yang menangani fiskal, percetakan mata uang won, serta perbankan Korea. KNR mengontrol hampir mencakup semua yang berkaitan dengan keuangan dan ekonomi Korea Selatan, serta beberapa Negara aliansi dagang di kawasan Asia.

Sebuah lembaga raksasa vital yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang bukan dari kalangan pemerintah. Tentu saja hal ini mempengaruhi pembagian kekuasaan politik Korea Selatan. Selama keuangan masih ditangani badan swasta. Maka Negara tidak memiliki kekuasaan penuh atas dirinya. Yang artinya, hidup matinya Korea Selatan berada ditangan _The Rulling Elite, _yakni orang-orang yang duduk dengan jari dan pena dibalik kursi kepemimpinan KNR.

Karena tentu saja siapa yang memiliki uang, dialah yang berkuasa.

Jung Yunho, seorang presiden yang mencintai rakyatnya berniat menyudahi kekuasaan KNR yang telah memonopoli Korea Selatan selama hampir lebih dari setengah abad.

Meski artinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan monster terkejam yang pernah ada.

National Anthem

Chapter 5

Semua alat elektronik dimatikan, ruangan pertemuan rahasia yang dibangun oleh presiden terdahulu tidak memungkinkan gelombang komunikasi menembus dinding-dinding ruang yang terletak tepat dibawah kantor pribadi presiden. Sebuah ruangan rapat rahasia bawah tanah.

Mereka menggunakan alat tradisional, pena dengan berbagai macam warna dan setumpuk kertas putih yang bertanda "_Classified_" tercap di sudut paling atas. Ruangan itu hanya memuat tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang. Penerangan yang digunakan hanyalah cahaya yang bersumber dari puluhan lilin tegak berdiri diatas _Chandelier_, tersebar di sudut ruangan dan di tengah langit-langit ruang rapat.

Sebisa mungkin menggunakan alat yang tidak bisa di modifikasi untuk dijadikan alat sadap. Karena topik yang akan di diskusikan adalah sebuah isu yang menyangkut rahasia Negara.

Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan ruangan ini. Tidak staff _Blue House _bahkan tidak juga relative terdekat Presiden. Sekalipun itu adalah pasangan atau anak sang Presiden, ruangan itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk diketahui. Hanya Presiden dan orang-orang penting berkaitan dengan rahasia Negara yang diperbolehkan masuk.

Ruangan itu tersembunyi, ada jalan rahasia yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang pribadi Presiden. Dan hanya presiden yang mampu membuka jalan serta kombinasi kuncinya. Tidak hanya berfungsi untuk digunakan sebagai ruang rapat, tetapi juga sebagai brangkas penyimpanan seluruh arsip penting rahasia Negara, diari pribadi bahkan diari kerja presiden diletakan di dalam sebuah rak kaca tebal dengan kunci yang didisain dan bekerja seperti _cryptex. _

Jung Yunho Presiden Korea Selatan duduk sambil membaca tumpukan _Report _dari _National Intellegence Service _(NIS). Sebuah cerutu bertengger di bibir hatinya dengan asap yang mengepul memekakkan ruangan.

Bahkan ruangan ini tidak difasilitasi dengan penghisap asap. Hanya tangki oksigen yang terinstal langsung melalui cerobong ventilasi.

"Presiden Jung, apakah anda benar-benar ingin mengadakan proyek 5yang ini?"

Son Ho Joon, kepala badan intelejen nasional Korea Selatan. Ia adalah teman masa kecil dan orang kepercayaan Yuno. Pria itu duduk bersebrangan dengan sang presiden. Keningnya bertaut, ketidak yakinan tercetak jelas dari paras tampan yang sudah mulai menua. Jemarinya mengetuk halus meja yang terbuat dari kayu eboni dihadapannya.

Yunho dengan yakin mengangguk, merestrukturisasi dinasti kepemimpinan yang telah ada selama bertahun-tahun untuk revolusi kearah yang lebih baik adalah tujuannya sebagai presiden.

"Anda paham resikonya kan?".

Pria itu kembali menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. Sejenak berfikir kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Ketidak stabilan fiskal dan depresiasi?".

"Bukan hanya itu Presiden Jung, penarikan investasi asing, pengangguran, penurunan pendapatan nasional. Lebih buruk krisis moneter dan ekonomi."

"Jangan lupakan Bank Nasional Korea memiliki pakar moneter dan ekonomi yang handal. Aku yakin sedikit goncangan ekonomi tentu akan terjadi, tapi sampai krisis moneter?. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Bukan itu maksudku Yunho". Kata-kata Ho Joon terhenti, sorot matanya menajam seolah menembaki pria di hadapannya dengan laser yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Yunho menyadari gerak-gerik pria itu, jika Ho Joon sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depan, maka hal ini lebih serius dari pada yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau berpura-pura bodoh atau kau sesungguhnya tidak mengetahui orang-orang di balik KNR lebih dari mampu untuk menghancurkan Negara ini dengan sekali petikan jari. Aku yakin paman Jung telah mengajarimu tentang 'mereka'. Dan sekarang kau ingin bermain-main dengan jungkat-jungkitnya?. Aku tidak perduli IQ mu 220 atau prestasi Cumlaud di Oxford. Semua itu tidak berguna untuk menghadapi mereka".

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan teori konspirasi Ho Joon".

Ho Joon mendesah, Jung Yunho adalah pria tersulit dan ter-keras kepala yang pernah ia temui.

"Ini bukan teori konspirasi Yunho, semua orang di kalangan elit mengetahui hal ini. Sudah bagaikan rahasia umum tentang siapa di balik KNR dan dari organisasi mana mereka. Bahkan kemenangan mu melawan Korea Utara juga hasil keputusan mereka".

Yunho menyesap sedikit Bourbon dan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya, ia mengamati bongkahan es batu yang bergoyang bersama cairan kecoklatan itu. Minuman ini hadiah dari Jaejoong setelah wanita itu pulang dari _Photoshoot_-nya di Amerika.

"Itulah gunanya ada kau".

"Apa?".

"Aku, tentusaja tidak ingin gegabah dalam proyek "5yang" ini. Untuk menghancurkan sebuah monster raksasa, bukan diperlukan monster raksasa juga, tapi otak yang melampaui mereka. Aku optimis proyek ini berhasil, dengan perhitungan akurat".

"Demi tuhan Yunho, kau bermain-main dengan tuhan!".

"Mereka hanya bermain Tuhan di dunia ini, mereka bukan Tuhan sebenarnya Ho Joon. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi rakyat ku".

Mata Ho Joon terpejam, pria itu mencoba mengontrol seluruh emosi, dan rasa takut dalam benaknya. Yunho ada benarnya, sudah waktunya Negara ini terlepas dari belenggu 'mereka'.

"Baiklah apa yang harus aku lakukan?".

Pria itu tersenyum, ia mematikan cerutunya dan memberikan sebuah map berisi berkas-berkas. Ho Joon membaca dengan seksama, rencana ini tidak sepenuhnya brilian. Prosedur yang sama seperti proyek intel lainya. Mengetahui kelemahan KNR untuk menyelidiki apakah benar organisasi itu yang selama ini ada di belakang KNR. Sepertinya memang tidak sulit, selama mata-mata KNR tidak mencium gerak-gerik mereka.

"Aku ingin menerima laporan progressnya minggu depan".

"Baiklah, ada lagi?".

"Bagaimana dengan kabar hubungan ku dan Jaejoong?".

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, meski lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Seseorang melihat mu masuk ke kamar hotelnya setelah _Showcase _di RitzCarlton dua hari yang lalu. Tampaknya ia tidak berbahaya dan bukan ancaman serius".

"Begitukah?".

"Ya".

"Kalau begitu buat dia menghilang".

"Terlalu beresiko. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan membuatnya seolah-olah menjadi sebuah kecelakaan".

"Lakukan apa yang terbaik Ho Joon-ah".

Ho Joon merapikan kembali berkas-berkas dan pakaiannya ia hendak meninggalkan ruang rahasia itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Jika kau sudah selesai bermain, apa kau akan melenyapkan Kim Jaejoong seperti yang sebelumnya?".

Selama hidupnya, Ho Joon sangat mengetahui dan memahami sifat persisten Yunho. Pria itu selalu yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tidak peduli seburuk apa dampak yang mungkin akan terjadi dari keputsan yang ia ambil. Lagipula kenekatan Yunho yang membuat pria itu berada di posisinya sekarang.

Tapi malam ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat gurat keraguan dalam sorot kedua mata musang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik keras membahana keseluruh ruangan , sinar kelap kelip lampu disco menyorot puluhan orang yang bergoyang berlenggok memenuhi lantai dansa.

Pesta, minuman, sex, uang, obat-obatan terlarang.

Jaejoong menikmati surga yang mampu dunia tawarkan untuknya.

Memabukkan.

Bagaikan segelas cairan martini yang ada dalam genggaman jemari lentik perempuan berambut pirang itu. Ia mendesah, mengamati setusuk buah zaitun didalam gelasnya. Buah itu membuatnya teringat malam panas, meski dalam hati ia ingin mengingat malam itu sebagai malam romantis.

Martini mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah memuji kehebatannya dalam meracik minuman. Terimakasih pada pengalamannya menjadi seorang bartender saat usianya masih belasan tahun. Ia ingat, Pria itu menyukai lebih banyak takaran Gin dibandingkan Vermouth dalam gelas Martininya.

Lebih banyak Gin artinya pria itu lebih maskulin. Lebih banyak testosteron berkobar dalam tubuh pria itu. Tidak heran mengingat ia adalah seorang pemimpin, seorang presiden lebih tepatnya. Sudah menjadi sifat alamiah pria itu untuk memimpin, untuk menyerang. Entah kenapa membayangkan kobaran testosteron membuat Jaejoong merasa seksi. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia adalah salah satu perempuan yang berhasil membuat pria itu tergila-gila.

Senyum simpul terkembang, jemarinya bermain-main dengan tusukan buah zaitun yang mengundangnya untuk digigit. Terkadang ia lupa, buah zaitun tidak sama rasanya dengan cherry. Remangnya cahaya ruangan ini selalu membuatnya lupa jika martini yang selalu ia pesan, memiliki buah zaitun sebagai penambah rasa, bukan cherry.

"Kau menunggu lama?."

Suara maskulin lainnya mengganggu khayalan indah tentang pria yang berhasil menyita otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Benar, ia sedang menangani klien lain. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh memikirkan pria lain dalam pekerjaannya. Itu sama sekali tidak professional.

"Hm, begitulah. Tidak baik membuat seorang perempuan menunggu lama kau tahu?."

"Aigo maafkan aku sayang tadi ada sedikit masalah di kantor."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat seimut mungkin. Jurus ini selalu mampu menjerat laki-laki dalam pesonanya. Pertama pancing mereka dengan keseksian mu, dan kedua ikat mereka dengan ke-luguan. Biasanya laki-laki akan terjatuh, menekuk lutut. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu rekeningmu terisi penuh.

"Jadi aku tidak lebih penting dibandingkan kantor?."

Perempuan itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria dihadapannya. Tangannya dengan manja mengelus dada sang pria.

"Tentu saja."

_Oh snap_. Pria lain dengan testosteron.

Jaejoong menatap pria itu dalam, selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sangat terbiasa dengan laki-laki yang rela membuang apapun yang ia miliki untuk dapat mencicipi dirinya.

"Jika tidak ada kantor bagaimana aku bisa memiliki mu my honey?."

"_You got a point._"

Jaejoong tersenyum, pria ini sangat pintar bermain kata-kata. Yah walaupun sedikit agak dingin dia tidak buruk juga. Seorang pewaris keluarga konglomerat Choi, keluarga pendiri salah satu institusi keuangan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Berada dalam jajaran teratasdireksi _Korean National Reserve _(KNR). Masuk dalam 10 besar _Most Wanted Korean Bachelor_. Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon memanggil bartender yang tengah asik meracik minuman. "Mojito please." Bartender itu terlihat sedikit funky dengan rambut yang dicat hijau. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat tidak gay namun aura itu terasa sangat kental memancar dari wajahnya. Pria itu mengangguk dan mulai meracik.

"Tarif mu pasti mahal sekali setelah Presiden China memakai servis mu."

"Itu hanya rumor."

"Jadi kau _affordable_?."

Bartender berambut hijau neon itu memberikan gelas Mojito di hadapan Siwon. Dan bertanya apa lagi yang hendak pria tampan itu pesan. Sepertinya hanya sebuah _excuse_ agar dia bisa berlama-lama berbicara dengan Siwon.

Tanpa melihat, pria itu menunjukan telapak tangannya. Sebuah isyarat bahwa tidak butuh servis apapun lagi.

"Bukankah berbahaya membicarakan hal itu disini?. Aku agak sedikit was-was."

"Kukira kau ingin berpesta."

"Ya."

"Tenang saja, tempat ini aman."

Sifat _carefree _pria tampan dihadapannya membuat Jaejoong mendesah. "Harganya tergantung servis apa yang kau minta. Semakin intim servisnya maka harganya pun akan semakin mahal, dan lagi aku tidak suka kalau kau pelit dan perhitungan. aku akan mengirimkan surat tentang detil rate tarifnya ke rumah mu."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengunyah daun mint dari gelas mojito dan meneguk cocktail itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menikmati pesta ini?."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan meraih tangan Siwon yang terulur untuknya. Benar, ia ingin bersenang-senang seminggu ini ia terlalu banyak tersita dengan pikirannya mengenai seseorang. Dengan ini, bersama Siwon. Mungkin ia dapat kembali kepada dirinya yang dulu.

.

.

.

Festival perdamaian internasional. Diadakan setiap tahun oleh perserikatan bangsa-bangsabiasanya termasuk rapat tahunan Negara-negara yang termasuk kedalam _Security Council. _Membicarakan tentang perjanjian multilateral mengenai keamanan dan pertahanan di bawah naungan PBB.

Tahun ini Korea Selatan diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi tuan rumah dalam festival perdamaian. Hal ini menjadi posisi penentu tentang bagaimana posisi kekuatan militer Korea Selatan di mata dunia. Apalagi secara geografis, Korea Selatan merupakan rival terbesar Negara musuh bersama yaitu Korea Utara.

Rambut pirang seorang gadis yang tengah berlari menyusuri deburan ombak, berayun berlari bertautan satu sama lain. Sengatan sinar matahari seakan terpantul dari kulit putih bagaikan sebuah cermin yang terbungkus bikini berwarna merah. Bikini yang menggoda.

Jaejoong melompat-lompat saat kakinya menginjak pasir putih yang bagaikan taburan beludru menggelitik seluruh titik saraf pada telapak kakinya. Angin laut berhembus mengelus pipi halus yang tak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Liburan yang indah, akan lebih sempurna jika saja ada seorang yang bisa memberikan tubuhnya kehangatan.

Seorang kekasih

Memang, kekasih wanita itu sedang menghirup udara yang sama dan menginjak tanah yang sama dengannya. Tapi bukan dia yang ada disamping Yunho. Melainkan wanita yang sudah mencuri start terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum kompetisi mendapatkan hati Jung Yunho dimulai.

Go Ara.

Mata bulat Jaejoong mengamati senyum merekah di wajah laki-laki itu. Tangan kekarnya terbentang menyambut dua malaikat kecil yang berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat sang ayah, entah ia memang sangat ahli bersandiwara atau Jaejoong bukan seseorang yang penting baginya. Pria itu tidak sekalipun melirik gadis yang selama 1 bulan telah menjadi simpanannya, Yunho seperti tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan kedua pasang mata hazel yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Go Ara menatapnya, sebuah senyuman tersungging memperindah paras ayu wanita itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa menerka apakah senyuman itu seolah mengejek atau hanya sekedar senyuman sapaan.

Tidak masalah, Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. Sebentar lagi Yunho akan mampir ke kamarnya. Ia yang akan memuaskan Jung Yunho di ranjang, bukan Go Ara.

.

.

. "Apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu lakukan di sini?".

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong-Ssi".

"Huh?,d ia disini?".

"Ya, aku rasa dia benar-benar terobsesi denganmu Yunho-yah".

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak?".

Bibir Go Ara mengerucut, tangannya memukul suaminya yang kelewat narsis.

"Yah! Aku serius!".

Yunho terkikik, ia tahu Go Ara sedang cemburu. Istrinya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, jika di pikir-pikir ini pertama kali yunho melihat istrinya cemburu. Hubungannya dengan Go Ara selalu berjalan mulus.

Dulu, lelaki itu memang seorang playboy, ia tidak pernah menjalin komitmen serius dan selalu berhubungan dengan dua bahkan lebih dari dua wanita sekaligus. Tapi itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis bermata hazel yang sekarang menjadi istrinya.

Mereka memang dijodohkan, Go Ara bukan wanita seksi pengumbar pesona seperti mantan-mantannya terdahulu. Wanita itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi ketidak sempurnaan itulah yang membuat Yunho jatuh cinta setelah mereka beberapa kali berkencan. Setelah memahami satu sama lain, ia menginginkan Go Ara yang menjadi ibu dari calon anak-anaknya nanti.

Tangan kekar Yunho menarik istrinya kedalam pelukan. Kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh suaminya itu meyakinkan Go Ara jika hati suaminya hanya miliknya seorang.

"Sudahlah Ahra-yah, aku ingin menikmati suasana ini sebelum menghadiri festival, tanpa kau merusaknya dengan guratan keningmu itu. Kau jadi seperti nenek-nenek tua. Aku tidak ingin punya istri seperti nenek-nenek".

Yunho memang sangat senang menggoda istrinya yang cantik itu, ia senang melihat bibir yang maju dan wajah istrinya yang berubah sebal. Sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Yah! Kau yang membuatk begini! Paboya!" Go Ara kesal dan sedikit memukul bahu suaminya. Wanita itu terkadang berfikir, kenapa ia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu membulinya?.

Raut kesal wajah Go Ara selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi yunho, pria itu tersenyum, puas melihat ekspresi sang istri.

Pertengkaran keduanyapun ditertawakan oleh anak-anak mereka. Malaikat-malaikat kecil itu bahagia, mereka sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Kaki-kaki mungil berlarian berhamburan kepangkuan orang tua mereka. Menghapuskan guratan kesal di wajah Go Ara. Senyum kembali terkembang di bibir manisnya.

Siapapun yang melihat akan ikut senang dan sekaligus iri melihat keharmonisan keluarga kecil nan semurna itu.

Terkecuali seorang berambut pirang yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan sedih. Hatinya bergerutu, bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa, aku tidak dilahirkan sempurna?

Gadis berambut pirang kehilangan senyum yang sebelumnya terkembang menjadi perhiasan indah di wajahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk ia menghela napas, batin gadis itu terus merutuki nasib pekerjaannya. Yang membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk memiliki kebahagiaan.

Rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

_TBC_

_A/N hayyyyy aku kembali... wkwkwk hampir setaun ya semenjak update terakhir. aku fikir sayang banget kalo gak aku lanjut. _

_tapi sumpah... aku udah lupa sama plot awal. Heug.. mungkin habis ini aku bakal mikir bikin plot yang beda dari plot awal. Oh ya.. januari kemaren aku ke korea loohhh... sebenernya aku mau ke performance changmin tapi perjuangan banget ngantri tiket di tengah cuaca yang dingin nya bikin ingus beku. dan lagi pula pas aku kesana tiketnya juga udah abis :/_

_anyway, aku sejujurnya udah ga pnya semangat buat lanjutin semua FF. jangankan yunjae/homin. TVXQ nya aja aku udah males ngikutin. jadi jangan berharap penuh aku bisa beresin FF ini ya!_

_kalo ada yang nyari aku cari aja ke _

_ : / / _

_okayyy byeee.._


End file.
